This invention relates to heating cabinets for plate dispensers of the type used in cafeterias or restaurants, and is directed particularly to improvements therein with respect to the forced hot air heating of the plates or other products to be dispensed. The heating cabinet is designed for uniformly heating stacked plates or the like flat objects in circular self-leveling plate or dish dispensers illustrated by way of example in patent application Ser. No. 06/506,528 of Guillermo A. Ruiz, filed June 22, 1983, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,093 dated July 16, 1985. Such self-leveling plate dispensers are adapted for vertical installation through top openings in novel and improved forced hot air heating cabinets of the type herein described, and have vertical slots through which forced hot air flows for uniformly circulating through and heating the stacked items, as is hereinafter more particularly described.